Aioria, O Leão
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: Uma maldição caiu sobre o santuário de Athena, e algo estranho acontece com Aioria, o cavaleiro de Leão.O que será que houve com ele ?


Aioria, O leão

**Aioria, O leão**

Manhã tranquila como quase todas as outras no santuário de Athena, o sol ainda estava começando a nascer, todos os doze cavaleiros estavam ainda dormindo tranquilos devido ao cansaço do dia anterior, por terem lutado tanto.Athena também descanssava em seu templo.

Tudo estava muito calmo e silencioso, até um grito vindo da casa de leão acordar o santuário todo, e espantar os pássaros que por lá pousavam tranquilos.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !! –o grito ecoava por todas as casas.

-Mon Dieu ! mas o que é isso ?! –Kamus pulava da cama, caindo no chão e levando os lençóis e travesseiros junto com ele. –Mas de onde vem esse grito ?!

O cavaleiro de aquário mesmo de pijama se levanta rapidamente, calçando um par de pantufas de patinhas de tigre, saindo de sua casa e indo até lá fora para ver de onde viria o grito e se encontra com Aphrodite também com roupas de dormir, olhando desesperado para a direção das outras casas.

-Aphrodite ! o que será que aconteceu ? –pergunta Kamus se aproximando de seu amigo, curioso.

-Não faço a mínina idéia, querido ! que grito horrível ... cruzes !

-Mas que coisa, eu acho que vou até ... –logo ele parava de falar, sentindo um cosmo familiar se aproximar, era Shura.

-Ei, vocês ouviram também ?! –pergunta ele correndo até os dois.

-Sim meu bem ! de onde será que veio, Shura ?

-Foi da casa de Leão.

Quando Shura termina de falar, os três se olham por alguns segundos e logo saem correndo desesperados de pijama, na direção da casa de leão.Passaram pelas outras casas, mas não encontraram ninguém, provavelmente já estariam lá, afinal não era todo dia que ouviam gritos assim no santuário.

Ao chegarem na frente da casa de Aioria, estava o maior tulmuto.Todos os cavaleiros estavam curiosos tentando olhar pela janela, para ver de onde teria vindo o grito ou se tinha acontecido algo com o cavaleiro de leão.Todos falavam alto, discutiam o que poderia ser, tentavam olhar para dentro da casa, quando uma voz familiar pôde ser ouvida do outro lado da porta, e todos ficaram quietos.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ?! vão embora ... –era a voz de Aioria.

-Aioria ! o que aconteceu ? foi você que gritou ai dentro ? está tudo bem ? –Mu pergunta dando alguns socos na porta.

-Está tudo bem sim, vão embora, sumam daqui !!

-Eu sei que não, irmão, eu te conheço ... agora me conte o que está nos escondendo !-Aioros já ficava irritado com o mistério de seu irmão.

-Já disse que está tudo be ... ! er ... aconteceu uma coisa horrível irmão !! –A voz de Aioria passava de desanimada para desesperada.

-Me deixe entrar, apenas eu. –Aioros forçava o trinco da porta.

-Tá.Só você.

A porta se abre lentamente e todos tentavam olhar para o lado de dentro, mas não obtiveram sucesso, tudo o que conseguiram ver foi um corredor escuro e um vulto lá na frente, depois Aioros fechou a porta, deixando-os curiosos outra vez.Devido ao nervosismo de todos, passaram a ficar calados, apenas olhando uns para os outros e pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com Aioria a ponto dele não deixar que o vejam.Alguns sentaram-se na escada, ainda com sono, outros encostaram-se nas pilastras da casa, apenas esperando; tudo estava quieto até que a voz de Saga quebrou aquele silêncio estranho.

-Gente, estou curioso demais ... não estou aguentando ! –o cavaleiro de gêmeos andava pra lá e pra cá com uma das mãos no queixo, olhos estreitos tentando pensar no que poderia ser.

-Já sei !! –Mask levantava-se da escada, estralando os dedos da mão direita, fazendo todos o olharem.

-Que que foi Mask ?! –todos perguntavam de uma vez, encarando-o.

-Aioria virou gay !! –a voz do canceriano fazia eco pela casa, pois nenhum dos cavaleiros acreditara no que ele disse, voltando ao silêncio de antes.

**E dentro da casa de Leão ...**

Aioros estava praticamente correndo atrás de seu irmão, mesmo que tenha deixado ele entrar, estava fugindo, não deixando que ele o veja.O leonino subiu as longas escadas rapidamente, derrubando quase todos os vazos que tinham nos cantos dos degraus, entrando em seu quarto e se escondendo atrás da cortina da janela.Estava ofegante e desesperado, se pudesse naquele momento ele fazia um buraco na parede e fugia para longe do santuário.

-Aioria ... irmão, o que aconteceu ? porque está fugindo de mim, deixe-me ve-lo !

-NÃO ! é que ... você não vai gostar de me ver assim, Aioros ... –dizia Aioria completamente em pânico, respirando forte atrás da cortina.

-Eu sou seu irmão não sou ? pode confiar em mim; e tem mais ... se você quiser eu não conto nada aos outros cavaleiros, e olha que eles estão super curiosos lá fora, se quiser eu os faço correr !

-Não ... não quero que me veja !

-Porque Aioria ?

-Porque ... você vai se assustar !

-Por acaso você se machucou ? algum machucado feio na cara ?

-Não !

-Hum ... quebrou o braço e o osso saiu pra fora ?!

-Nãooo !

-Você perdeu um olho ?!

-Não !! já está exagerando né Aioros ? acha que se eu tivesse perdido um olho não estaria gritando de dor e agonia ?!

-Você perdeu os cabelos ?

-Nãoooo !! eu não perdi nada ! ... quer dizer ...

-Quer dizer o que ? ... AIORIA !! você virou uma mulher ?! –Aioris ficava cada vez mais assustado.

-Ei !! eu não virei uma mulher ! pelos deuses irmão !!

-Tá tá ! então me conte, me mostre ! não se preocupe, confie em mim ...

-Posso confiar mesmo ?

-Claro, Aioria.

-Então está bem, não vá se assustar ... –Aioria logo começa a sair de trás da cortina bem devagar.Aioros olhava curioso para ele e arregala os olhos ao ver uma pata dourada aparecendo, aos poucos a outra pata, a juba dourada, mais duas patas e o rabo balançando lentamente pra lá e pra cá.Ele da alguns pequenos passinhos até seu irmão, deitando-se em cima do tapete fofo, mostrando os dentes e olhando para a cara dele, aguardando sua resposta.Nesse momento Aioros caminha para trás batendo na parede, olhando assustado para aquele "Leão" que estava na sua frente.

-MEU ... ZEUS ! você é ... você ... você ... AIORIA ?! –Aioros falava pausadamente, estendendo os braços na parede, como se quisesse empurrá-la para trás. –Você virou um leão !! e um leão falante !!

-Sim, eu virei um leão ... eu te disse, viu só ? se assustou ... –Aioria falava, olhando para a cara de espanto de seu irmão e em seguida para a porta que estava aberta.

-Mas como isso foi acontecer Aioria ?!

-Não sei, não me pergunte !! quando acordei já estava assim ... acordei sentindo muita fome e muito calor, e quando fui ao banheiro e me olhei no espelho, estava assim ! o que eu faço ? o que os outros vão dizer ao me verem assim ? Droga !! porque comigo ?!

-Calma, calma ... primeiro temos que pensar em como isso aconteceu, e como podemos te trazer de volta ao normal. –Aioros levantava uma das mãos, apontando para seu irmão e como se tivesse tido uma brilhante idéia, ele foi até o quarto ao lado, e depois de ter revirado toda a estante de livros ele voltou até a porta, com um livro enorme todo empoeirado nas mãos.

-O que é isso Aioros ?! –Aioria caminha até ele, levantando as patas da frente e apoiando-as no peito de seu irmão, fazendo o cair no chão para trás. –Desculpe ...

-Auu ! isso doeu ... Olha Aioria, isso é um livro de magia, pode ajudar você !

-MAGIA ?! ... e você acha que um livro de magia poderia me ajudar em algo ?

-Er ... não sei ... –diz Aioros todo desanimado, abrindo o livro e vendo que a maioria das letras estavam todas apagadas de tão antigo e sujo que estava.- O jeito é procurarmos Athena !

-Ai, droga ! to vendo que todos vão ter que me ver mesmo ...

-Não se preocupe, irmão ... melhor um leão do que um sapo ! você não acha ?!

-Sim ... –Aioria sai de cima de seu irmão, dando alguns passos para trás ao ve-lo se aproximar da escada, ele logo o chama e ele vai, descendo os degraus até o andar de baixo.Ao se aproximarem da grande porta de entrada, já puderam ouvir os outros cavaleiros conversando entre si, tentando descobrir o que havia acontecido com o leonino, afinal, todos estavam alí não só pela curiosidade, mas também por preocupação pois o grito foi feio.

Aioros lentamente abriu a porta, encarando todos os seus amigos, que pararam de falar, e olhavam para o sagitariano completamente curiosos, tentando enxergar algo mais além dele.Aioria estava atrás da porta, ainda não estava preparado para isso.Milo logo subiu alguns degraus, ficando bem perto da porta, parecia ser um dos mais desesperados alí.

-O que foi que aconteceu com esse leonino ?! ou foi só frescura ?

-Calma Milo, volta pra lá ... aconteceu algo, estranho ... com o Aioria, demoramos lá dentro pois estavamos pensando em um jeito de resolver isso ... concluimos que a única que talvez poderá fazer algo, é Athena.

-Athena ?! mas o que aconteceu com ele ? eu ouvi o grito e cai da cama por causa disso ! apareça Aioria !! –diz Kamus tirando uma das pantufas e jogando pra dentro da porta.

-Pode vir, irmão ... não tenha medo.

Todos ficam parados, apenas olhando para a porta, esperando que Aioria saia.Depois de alguns segundos em uma tortura de silêncio, finalmente o leonino tomava coragem, saindo de trás da porta e se mostrando o leão na frente de seus amigos.

-Zeus ! mas ... Aioria ? –Mu ficava pasmo ao ver a forma de seu amigo leonino, apontando para ele e se aproximando um pouco.O restante, paralizados.

-Sim, Mu ... sou eu ... não sei o que aconteceu !! chamem Athena !! eu não aguento mais esse rabo !! –ele logo dá um rugido alto, fazendo todos tomarem um baita susto, dando um pulo bem alto pela curta escada, quase voando no pescoço de Saga que se desvia, batendo a cabeça em uma pilastra e caindo no chão.

-Aonde vai Aioria ?! –pergunta Aioros correndo até ele.

-Vou até o templo de Athena ... onde mais eu iria numa situação dessas ?! –Aioria falava enquanto começava a subir as escadarias da casa de leão para a casa de virgem e enquanto corria tropeçava nas patas, por não estar acostumado.

-Vamos seguí-lo queridos ! –diz Aphrodite com uma rosa vermelha na boca, subindo as escadas, seguido de todos os outros cavaleiros.

Ao se aproximarem cansados do templo de Athena, o lugar estava calmo, como sempre e ao topo da escada, lá estava Aioria, deitado no chão, todo desanimado.Ele virou a cabeça para o lado, vendo seus amigos chegarem perto dele, ele levanta batendo duas vezes a pata no chão.

-Athena saiu ! não está aqui !! droga ... será que vou ficar assim para sempre ? –ele dizia todo pra baixo.

-Não se preocupe simba ... se você ficar assim pro resto da vida, será interessante ... os inimigos vão temer ao leão que corre na velocidade da luz ! –Milo tentava acalmá-lo, subiu alguns degraus, sentando se em um e brincando com um pequeno galho de arvore que estava por alí.

-É Aioria, mas não se preocupe que tudo vai dar cer ... o que foi ?! –pergunta Mu assustado, vendo que Aioria estava olhando de um jeito estranho para ele. –Porque está me olhando assim ?

-Carneiro ... me desculpe Mu, estou com fome !! –Aioria logo dava outro daqueles altos pulos por cima da escada, e rugindo tentou atacar Mu, que começou a correr e descer as escadas do santuário, desesperado.

-PARA AIORIA PARA ! SOU SEU AMIGO PARA ! –Mu corria cada vez mais rápido, fugindo do "leão".

-Nossa !! eu já estava até vendo algo assim acontecer ! afinal, leões tem fome de carne assim ... –dizia Shura todo tranquilo, apoiando o braço na parede.

-Vamos atrás deles queridos ! –Aphrodite joga pétalas de rosas para todo lado, logo puxando Shura pelo braço, que puxa Kamus, que puxa Milo, Shaka, Debas, Aioros, Saga, Mask e Dohko.Logo estava a maior confusão, na frente estava Mu, correndo de Aioria que estava tentando pegá-lo, seguidos dos outros dez que corriam atrás deles para ver o que iria acontecer e deram pelo menos umas oito voltas pelo santuário todo, apenas correndo e no meio do tulmuto alguem acabava caindo e ficando pra trás, correndo atrasado, batendo em pilastras, caindo em lagos ou se cansando demais.

Depois de muito desespero de Mu, que não parou de correr um minuto, os doze acabaram voltando para o templo de Athena, e lá estava ela no topo da escada, segurando seu báculo.Ela colocou uma das mãos sobre a boca tentando segurar o riso ao ver Aioria naquela forma.Logo os doze estavam juntos na frente da escada, e Aioria do nada desiste de Mu que cai exausto na grama e tenta atacar Aphrodite.

-AAAHHH ! socorro !! –Aphrodite gritava abanando os braços.Athena coloca seu báculo na frente do leonino, o impedindo que atacasse seu amigo.

-Só um peixinho ! não sejá maldoso Dite, Athena, estou com fome !!

-Acalme-se Aioria ! eu vou trazê-lo para sua forma normal. –diz Athena olhando sorridente para ele, que levantava uma das patas da frente, fitando-a.

-Sério, Athena ?

-Sim, meu cavaleiro ... –o cosmo da deusa logo estava com um brilho muito forte, ela ergueu seu báculo na direção de Aioria, e depois de uma forte luz, lá estava ele, em sua forma humana, ajoelhado no chão e sem roupas.

-Ai meu Zeus que loucura ! –Dite estava de olhos arregalados ao ve-lo sem roupa.

-Dite !! –Aioria, colocava as mãos na frente, para não verem mais.

-Vista algo, irei te explicar o que houve ... –diz Athena virando-se de costas, segurando o báculo que ainda emanava um forte brilho.

-Pegue, leão !! –diz Saga tirando o roupão branco e jogando para ele.

-Obrigado, Saga ! –Aioria logo se levanta, vestindo o roupão e virando-se para Athena. –Pronto, Athena ... agora me explique o que houve.

Saori se vira de volta, decendo devagar alguns degraus, indo até Aioria sorrindo, colocando uma das mãos em seu ombro e olhando para ele.

-Acontece que ... uma maldição caiu sobre o santuário, mas por sorte não é algo grave ...

Todos olhavam para ela, esperando que a mesma continuasse a falar.

-Bem ... a partir deste mês todos os cavaleiros do santuário vão se transformar em animais ou objetos, na ordem dos signos.Apenas o primeiro, que foi Aioria, eu poderia faze-lo voltar ao normal no mesmo dia que se transformasse, mas os outros ... só poderei fazer isso depois de sete dias ...

E nesse momento, todos olham para Shaka.

_I'm a barbie girl, i__n a barbie wooorld, life in plastic, it's fantastic ! …_


End file.
